Snowboard Day
by Souhait
Summary: - “Não mesmo, ruiva” disse, piscando-lhe um olho – o esquerdo, exatamente como ela amava – e ainda mais divertido do que estava antes “Então, deixe de ser meio estúpida, pegue a maldita prancha e desça”


"James?"

"Hum?"

"Tô com medo"

James revirou os olhos, mas um sorriso meio de canto delineava seus lábios.

"Ruiva" ele tentou _de novo_, um _pouquinho _divertido com seu desespero "Isso não é amedrontador ou qualquer coisa do tipo"

"Claro que não, James. São só 50000 quilômetros em queda livre"

"Na verdade, são só dez metros. Isso é magia do Dumbledore, você sabe"

"É, mas eu vou cair por 50000 quilômetros, não dez metros"

Ele finalmente riu.

"Eu acho que são só 500 metros, ruiva" disse, beijando-lhe de leve a testa. Estava congelando, e ele sabia que não era exatamente por causa da neve "Vamos lá, você namora o mais perfeito jogador de quadribol do mundo inteiro. Não pode estar com medo de algo assim"

Ela inspirou, lenta e profundamente, e fez que sim.

É, não era tão amedrontador se você pensasse que seu namorado arriscava a vida em algo tão estúpido quanto Quadribol.

"James?" ela chamou, fraca, parecendo ligeiramente tímida "Você não pode ir comigo?"

Ele sorriu, mas meneou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não mesmo, ruiva" disse, piscando-lhe um olho – o esquerdo, exatamente como ela amava – e ainda mais divertido do que estava antes "Então, deixe de ser meio estúpida, pegue a maldita prancha e desça"

Ela engoliu em seco "Sozinha?"

"Sozinha"

"Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que eu tenho que ir sozinha se eu tenho o melhor namorado – e não somente nesse esporte estúpido – para morrer comigo?"

Ele revirou os olhos de novo, deliciado "Ruiva?"

"Hum?"

"Você não vai morrer, ok?"

"Posso confiar em você?"

"Pode"

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo"

"Então por que você não vai comigo?" ela tentou mais uma vez, quase desesperada "Se você tem certeza que a gente não vai morrer?"

Ele sorriu. Lily parecia uma criança que não tinha recebido seus doces depois de comer direitinho.

"Porque" ele começou, tocando sua bochecha. As pontas de seus dedos estavam tão geladas quanto a superfície de sua pele "Você me falou que esse era seu sonho desde que tinha cinco anos e..."

"Não é desde que eu tinha cinco anos" ela interrompeu, agradecendo a Merlin por lhe dar mais dez segundos de vida "Eu _tinha _cinco. Desapareceu quando eu tinha sete, então eu não vejo por que você está me fazendo cometer suicídio sozinha"

Ele riu, mas se viu obrigado a parar quando ela o olhou de um jeito meio estranho, como se estivesse escolhendo entre matá-lo ou chorar.

"Eu disse que você não vai morrer, ruiva. Lembra daquela noite no começo do ano?" ele perguntou, quase delicado, agora tocando seu cabelo. Ela estava tão perfeita agora que ele teve que se forçar a ficar no lugar – ele simplesmente sabia que, por detrás da carinha de anjo, sua mente trabalhava para sair dali "Você me disse que queria morrer comigo. E você vai, ruiva"

Ela não respondeu de imediato, olhando para ele meio deliciada.

James podia ser tão... doce.

"Eu disse que gostaria de morrer com alguém que eu amasse"

James sorriu "E pessoas que você ama não deixam você cair sozinha por 50000 quilômetros?"

"Exatamente"

"Ruiva, você me disse que esse é – era, foi mal – seu sonho. E eu quero que você realize só para te mostrar que eu sou tudo o que você quer"

Lily bufou, fazendo sua franja subir e descer quase imediatamente.

Ela nunca, nunca, deveria ter ficado bêbada e contado para James na primeira vez que eles se beijaram sobre seus sonhos de criança. Ela podia ver agora que esse foi o maior erro que ela cometeu durante seus dezessete aninhos de vida.

Exceto, claro, aquele dia estúpido em Hogsmeade incluindo Firewhiskiy, Veritaserum, Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black e James Potter.

"James..."

"Não"

"Por favor"

"Não estou te ouvindo"

"Estou implorando"

"Desculpe, ruiva"

Lily bufou novamente, batendo teimosamente com um pé no chão. Ela tinha duas opções: ou morrer na queda ou contar a verdade a James.

Bom, a segunda ganhou – e não por uma diferença tãããããão grande assim.

"Certo, então" começou, quase já se arrependendo. Mas, de qualquer jeito, era melhor que morrer "Eu menti, ok? Eu disse isso porque nós já estávamos namorando e eu não queria forçar a barra e, consequentemente, estragar tudo por te contar que eu tinha esse maldito sonho de praticar snowboard com meu noivo"

James piscou, mesmo que não estivesse exatamente surpreso.

"Então, você já não podia viver sem mim" brincou, mas recebeu um olhar assassino ao invés de um beijo ou qualquer coisa do tipo "Então ta, noivinha. Eu vou fazer tudo o que você quiser"

Ela não sabia se deveria gritar de felicidade ou matá-lo por fazê-la ficar da cor de seu cabelo.

"Você está vermelha, ruiva"

"Isso era para ser uma brincadeira?"

Ele sorriu.

"E tire isso do seu rosto"

"Meu sorriso?"

"E seus pensamentos de "É, eu sou o homem mais foda do mundo. Eu consegui e a fiz pensar em se casar comigo"

Agora, ele riu.

"Na verdade" começou, divertido "Eu estive pensando em casar com você"

Ela quase se esqueceu de como respirar.

"Mas, claro, eu só vou me casar se você descer. Comigo, já que seus sonhos mudaram _subitamente_"

Ela ignorou a ironia fina e engoliu em seco novamente, pegando na sua mão, o coração batendo mais rápido – não por causa dos 50000 quilômetros, mas por causa do que ele dissera "Quantas vezes?"

"Perdão?"

"Quantas vezes você espera que eu faça isso?" ela perguntou, agora realmente vermelha como seu cabelo. Não era uma brincadeira, pelo visto "Nós podemos entrar num acordo de, sei lá, cinco. Esse é o máximo"

James sorriu ainda mais quando compreendeu "Pelo menos dez. Eu não posso casar com a primeira garota que me aprece, você sabe"

Tirando o fato de que ela não era a primeira, Lily podia pegar o que ele queria dizer.

Ela era a primeira de um certo jeito, na realidade.

"Você vai comigo?"

"Sempre que quiser, ruiva"

"Você não vai mesmo me deixar morrer? Quer dizer, agora nós temos mais chances de realizar aquele meu sonho de morrer com a pessoa que eu amo"

"Então você realmente me ama?"

Ela corou."Não, estúpido. Foi só para ter certeza que você entenderia minha frase de um jeito mais simples"

Ele sorriu de novo.

"Entendi. Você só não queria cansar sua língua" disse, mais ou menos como se tivesse feito a descoberta mais importante do mundo "Tarde demais, ruiva"

Bom, ela não poderia reclamar – nem um pouquinho.

***********

Bom, eu escrevi essa fic originalmente em inglês. Então, por isso, ela é muuuuuuito, infinitamente, infinitamente meeeeeeeeesmo melhor nessa língua. Por exemplo, a brincadeirinha - sem graça, meio clichê - do cabelo com a cor dela faz muito mais sentido. Então - recomendação da autora - as pessoas que sabem inglês deveriam tentar ler no original.

Mas, claro, reviews nas duas por favor X)


End file.
